


Sussurro di Nadia a Julian

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/M, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Una poesia ispirata a una possibile ship.
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Collections: Poetry





	Sussurro di Nadia a Julian

Non posso dire che tu mi piacessi,

ma non confonder piacer con amore.

Eri un'ombra nei miei sogni d'insonne,

in quelle stesse notti che passavi

fra le spire di un lenzuolo e una spina

infitta fra i tuoi ricordi e l'oblio:

un sol dardo pel mio cranio e il tuo cuore.

Forse, questo cercarti per le vie

più buie e torte del mio mondo insano

era già un'infelice passione,

l'autocastigo d'un amore strano.

Va' sulla forca, o dammi le risposte

ai vuoti di vita con te divisi.

Per quanto fugga, da me tornerai,

come un sasso alla terra, come un fiume al mare:

non men fatal di un bacio è la corda.

Della mia sentenza è tua vendetta

il laccio che mi taglierà il cuore.

Ma già tessevi uno scherzo divino,

un vecchio gioco di resurrezione,

col garbo del tuo scettico sorriso.

Come una maschera porti la tua anima

e t'offri d'ubriacarmi con le favole,

sbugiardando il mio sogno di realtà.

Inventa pur: non mi potrai mentire,

ho gli occhi per leggere il tuo Arcano.

D'ora in poi, le nostre notti saranno

come il gioco della luna sui salici:

una leggera frottola di luci,

spazzate via da una verità

che ti brilla negli occhi e che mi strega:

_"Risalirei la morte,_

_per Nadia che mi lega."_


End file.
